Generally, pumping-type cosmetic containers have a structure wherein contents are discharged by a pumping movement of a pumping member, comprising a container body where contents are contained, a pumping member which is combined to an upper portion of the container body and moves contents contained in the container body to an upper portion by a pumping movement, and a button part which is combined to an upper portion of the pumping member and delivers pressure to the pumping member by a user's pressurization, further comprising a contents discharging hole at one side for discharging contents.
Pumping-type cosmetic containers having a structure as the above, when pressurized by a user, have a pressure change in the interior of a cylinder comprised with a pumping member, and the pressure change causes the contents contained inside a container body to be discharged quantitatively. Since traditional pumping-type cosmetic containers have a structure wherein a pumping member and a button part are placed directly above the container body where contents are stored, thereby allowing contents to be discharged by the ascent and descent of a button part and causing the position of a contents discharging hole formed at a side of the button part to be changed either upward or downward; therefore, having trouble in applying contents directly onto a desired region, users have to discharge contents on their hand and then apply them onto their skin.
To solve for those drawbacks above, recently there have been developed various cosmetic containers which can discharge contents with a contents discharging hole fixed in a place.
Recently, to be able to discharge contents directly to a desired region, various cosmetic containers having a side button, wherein contents can be discharged with a contents discharging hole fixed in a place when a pumping movement is performed, are being developed.
However, traditional cosmetic containers having a side button have a pumping member placed so as to be crossed at a right angle to a passage where contents move; as a result, traditional cosmetic containers have more pressure loss than traditional pumping-type cosmetic containers which have a pumping member and a button part placed directly above a container body, thereby resulting in a problem that it is hard to discharge a fixed amount of contents due to a falling-off pumping capacity.
Accordingly, as for a pumping-type cosmetic container having a side button, there has been a variety of trial to develop a structure for constant discharge of contents, but the structure becomes so complicated that it brings users' burden due to the cost increase.